The Quarterback Love Notes part 2
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: apdet chap 2! saya kapok apdet dari cerita lama! maafkan saya!


The Quarterback Love Notes

By: LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke

Rated, T, so pasti. Gak pantas untuk K+.

Genre, Romance *yang gak berasa*, Friendship *yang kebanyakan*, humor *garing*

Disclaimer, hanya punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata semata. Hidup! *ngibarin bendera X.A.N.A *salahfandomwoy!*

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, agak panjangan biar puas baca-nya, A/N bertele-tele, dan banyak lagi.

DLDR.

~~oo00oo~~

Chap 2, Maybe I Love Her.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah anak itu duduk tepat dibelakangku, aku diam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Oke. Sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan tiga pilihan sulit.

Menyapanya, bilang aku orang yang dia tabrak tadi pagi, dan menyerahkan kacamata-nya,

Hanya mengatakan namaku dan langsung menyerahkan kacamata-nya,

Diam saja, berpura-pura semua tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku memilih diam saja.

Aku berharap semoga pelajaran-nya lamaaa sekali berakhir.

Oke. Buddha tidak mendengarku. Saat sedang diterangkan pelajaran, mendadak suara bel menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Oke. Pelajaran selesai. Jangan lupa kumpulkan essay-nya besok."

Matilah aku.

Aku mengendap-endap dengan lagak tenang, sebelum ada yang menepok punggungku.

"Kau yang tadi,kan?" tanya anak itu. Entah kenapa nada-nya seperti mengintrogasi.

"I… iya." Kataku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Unsui. Kongo Unsui." Kataku singkat.

"Ah. Tadi ada barangmu terjatuh." Kataku sambil memberikan kacamata-nya.

"Ah. Terimakasih, ya." Kata-nya.

"Iya. Sama-sama."

"Eeeh! Tunggu tunggu!" kata anak itu sambil mencegat lenganku.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Apa ada eskul yang menarik?"

Ha?

"Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Kataku santai.

"Ada eskul football disini?" tanya-nya.

"Iya. Ada. Aku salah satu anggota-nya." Kataku masih berharap anak ini cepat menyelesaikan introgasi-nya.

"Boleh aku ikut? Jadi manajer!" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Eh. Maaf. Kita sudah punya mana…"

"Kalau gitu jadi asisten manajer juga gak apa-apa!" kata anak itu penuh semangat. Tapi gak usah memotong omonganku juga!

"Baiklah. Terserah!" aku akhir-nya menyerah.

CLUBHOUSE ENMA FIRES…

"Ah. Unsui-kun. Kau datang juga. Eh? Itu siapa?" tanya Kurita dengan riang (seperti biasa).

"Ngha~! Unsui punya pacar!" teriak Mizumachi dari dalam clubhouse.

"APAAA?" teriak anggota lain.

"Eh? Bu… bukan! Dia anak baru di kelasku. Nama-nya Takayama." Kataku memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Takayama Hitomi." Kata Takayama sambil tersenyum.

"Dia mau jadi asisten manajer." Kataku lagi.

"Yaa~ kalau begitu, kita kerja sama, ya!" kata Taki.

"Oohh… nama-nya Takayama. Nama yang SMART!" komentar Kotaro.

"Panggil Hitomi saja. Tidak apa-apa,kok." Kata Takayama *bagaimanapun, aku enggan memanggil perempuan dengan nama kecil-nya*.

"Selamat bergabung Hitomi-chan! Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang menuju Rice Bowl!" kata Kurita bersemangat.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita mulai latihan-nya!" kataku.

SKIP TIME SELESAI LATIHAN…

"Uwaaah! Latihan-nya selesai juga MAX!" kata Raimon sambil makan pisang *dimana-mana makan pisang mulu ni anak monyet *Author dilempar ke kali Ciliwung*.

"Hei! Jangan membuat lantai makin kotor!" omel Takayama.

"Ah. Ngomong-ngomong kita pergi sama-sama,yuk." Ajak Taki.

"Ayo saja." Kata semua anak serempak.

"Unsui-kun mau ikut?" tanya Kurita.

"Kebetulan aku senggang. Boleh, deh." Kataku.

"Yosh! Ayoo!"

PERTOKOAN DEIMON.

"Yaa~ kayak-nya disana menarik! Kita kesana yuk Sena!" ajak Taki sambil menarik *baca: menyeret* Sena.

"HI… HIEE!"

"Ehem. Mesra-nya…" goda Kaitani.

"MUKKYAA~ ada toko baseball baru, MAX! Aku harus kesana!" kata Raimon sambil lari menuju suatu toko.

"Hei! Aku ikut!" kata Kotaro.

"Ngha~ aku ngikut siapa, nih. Aha! Aku kesitu aja!" kata Mizumachi sambil lari entah kemana.

"Tim yang penuh kehebohan,ya." Komentar Takayama.

"Begitulah. Tapi biar begitu, semangat mereka tinggi." Kataku masih menatap anggota tim yang 'ajaib' itu.

"Unsui-kun mau kemana?" tanya Takayama.

"Kau sendiri?" kataku malah balik bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau." Kata Takayama.

Situasi hening.

Aku celingukan kesana kemari. Aku melihat toko aksesoris.

"Kau suka warna apa?" tanyaku pada Takayama.

"Eh? Putih dan Biru." Kata Takyama.

Aku meninggalkan-nya dan berjalan ke toko itu.

"Tuh. Untukmu." Kataku sambil memberikan pita warna putih dan garis biru itu pada Takayama.

"Makasih. Ah. Aku belikan untuk Unsui juga, ya." Kata Takayama.

"Eh. Tunggu."

Semenit kemudian, Takayama memberikan topi baseball padaku.

"Tuh. Untuk menutupi kebotakanmu." Kata Takayama.

"Apa-apaan itu?" kataku.

"Hahahaha." Takayama tertawa. Entah kenapa, aku ikut tertawa.

"Hei. Serasa dunia milik berdua, ya." Kata anggota lain yang baru muncul dari kegiatan 'ajaib' mereka.

"Sudah! Diam kalian! Sudah selesai, kan? Lebih baik kita pulang!" kataku melengos.

"Salah tingkah, tuh." Kata Kotaro.

RUMAH UNSUI, *liat volume 22*.

Aku menatap soal essay dengan pandangan kosong. Sekelebat kejadian tadi berputar di otakku. Entah kenapa, wajah Takayama terus terbayang di benak-ku.

Entah lah. Ini perasaan yang asing bagiku. Sejak melihat senyum Takayama tadi, rasa-nya aku ingin terus bersama-nya.

'Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'suka''

TBC.

Lala: *diem*

Unsui: *diem juga*

Ikkyu: *tidur*.

Lala: GHEEH! CHAPTER INI SIH EMANG PANJANG, TAPI MALAH GAJE!

Unsui: Sadar juga lo thor!

Ikkyu: Hah? Hah? Ada apa? Ada maling, ya?

Lala: Satu-satunya maling disini tuh ELU! Liat, tuh! Cemilan semua orang disini lu caplok!

Ikkyu: Abis-nya gue bosen ngeliatin elo ngetik dan ngebikin Unsui-san OOC disini!

Lala: Gak usah protes dah lu!

Ikkyu: Gue patut protes! Kenapa harus Unsui yang dapet cewe cantik? Kenapa bukan gue?

Lala: Oh! Lo mau gue kirim ke fic 'Pegang Tanganku'-nya orangenegirl?

Ikkyu: *merinding* eng… nggak.

Lala: Bagus. Dari pada gitu, kalian berdua, bantuin gue bales review!

UI (Unsui & Ikkyu! Bukan Unit Ilmuwan!): Iya.

~~oo00oo~~

Untuk:

** .Aum, -ru,Ariya 'no' miji**

Sudah kubales lewat PM

Juga…

Guest: Hoho. Makasih udah dikasih tau letak kesalahan-nya! ^^

Abis-nya kalo ngarang saya Cuma bisa ngarang pantun :P

Ini apdetan-nya. Semoga suka ^^ *ngarep mode: ON*

Lala: Yak. Itu dia. Makasih, ya udah review!

REVIEW PELASE.


End file.
